While the delivery of energy via radiofrequency ablation is used in several arenas, radiofrequency ablation has several major downsides, including incomplete ablation, frequent lack of visualization during catheter insertion, potential for overlap during treatment (with some areas receiving twice as much energy as other areas), charring of tissues and requirements for frequent debridement, frequent requirements for additional doses of energy after debridement, and potential perforation of the body cavity or lumen due to the rigidity of the RF electrodes.
Other treatments involve the delivery of a cryogenic agent for ablating the contacted tissue within the body of a subject. Yet such systems require a connection to a reservoir of a cryoablative fluid for delivery of the fluid as well as withdrawal of any exhausted fluid from the patient body.
The current state of the art would benefit from minimally invasive devices and methods which deliver thermal energy to a desired area or extract energy from a desired area using a system which is ergonomic and facilitates ease of use by the practitioner.